Mr. Conductor
Mr. Conductor is a 20-centimetre tall man who lives and works at Shining Time Station, serving as the station's conductor. He regularly visits the Island of Sodor, which is the only place where he appears in full size, and occasionally fills in for the Fat Controller when he is on holiday. Biography ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad Mr. Conductor was called by the Fat Controller to look over the engines on the North Western Railway while he was on holiday, and traveled to the Island of Sodor along the Magic Railroad; he mentioned the journey as being bumpier than usual to Thomas when he met him, concerning the tank engine. Mr. Conductor then went to Knapford to find out what he had to do, but spent his time goofing around until he received a phone call from the Fat Controller. That night, Mr. Conductor slept in Tidmouth Sheds with the other engines. However, Diesel 10 arrived and destroyed the scaffolding that had been erected beside the shed, waking up the steam engines and startling Mr. Conductor. Diesel 10 taunted Mr. Conductor for his lack of gold dust, but Mr. Conductor managed to scare him away with a bag of sugar. However, Mr. Conductor knew that Diesel 10 was right about his gold dust, and became concerned that his universe was in danger. The next morning, Mr. Conductor left to find the Windmill, but got lost along the way. Upon stumbling into a garden, he found a note left by an unseen individual named Rabbit, and after eating a stick of celery, he contacted his cousin, Junior, and ordered him to bring the last of his gold dust to Sodor for him. However, Mr. Conductor was still lost, and spent a whole day wandering across the Island. Whilst wandering around, Mr. Conductor ran into Diesel 10, who grabbed him with his claw and threatened to drop him from a large viaduct unless he told him the location of the Magic Buffers. Fortunately, Mr. Conductor had a pair of wire cutters on hand, and used them to cut the hydraulic tubes to Diesel 10's claw, causing the large diesel to fling him across the Island. Mr. Conductor landed at the windmill, where he found a secret message relating to the Lost Engine. He reunited with Thomas and met up with Junior and Lily at the Windmill. When Lady returned to Sodor, Mr. Conductor was doubtful that she was the engine that kept the Magic Railroad alive until she and Thomas were pursued by Diesel 10. When Lady and Thomas returned after successfully defeating Diesel 10, Mr. Conductor was given a fresh supply of gold dust, and he stepped down from his position as Conductor of Shining Time to allow Junior to take over. (''Film; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Personality and Traits Actors Appearances Film * Thomas and the Magic Railroad Trivia * Each of the Mr. Conductors have their own badge number, which were displayed on the front of their hats: Ringo Starr's is 771, George Carlin's is 233, and Alec Baldwin's is 128. Merchandise Gallery Category:Magic Railroad Category:Humans